This invention relates to a training aid or device for developing proper shooting techniques for basketball players. The training device is intended to develop proper arm extension, follow through, and wrist action in the shooting motion of the basketball player.
Several training aids for assisting in the development of proper motions for various sports are known to the prior art. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,022,910; 2,709,257; 3,249,359; and 4,575,089 all directed to training aids for assisting in the development of proper golf swings. These patents relate to various devices connected between the hand and arm to assist in their correct position during the golf swing. As there is no similarity between a golf swing which moves a club through an arc and requires the use of both hands and both arms and a basketball shot which requires the use of one arm and hand to propel a basketball, these devices are not seen as pertinent. The same is true of U.S. Pat. Nos, 3,858,881; 4,689,828; and 4,777,666 which are directed to aids for use with archers and tennis players. U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,685 to Bishop is concerned with basketball players, but is concerned with cumbersome equipment such as guide bars, training vest, etc. Such an arrangement does not concern with proper shooting techniques. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,905 to Haub is directed to an aid for developing in basketball players proper follow through of the wrist hand and fingers upon release of a basketball. Haub, however, goes about this by providing a feeler element which is positioned adjacent to the wrist in position to touch the fingers if the wrist has gone through the proper shooting motion. This device is not concerned with proper pre-shooting position or with the return of the wrist to that position after shooting.
Accordingly, an object of the invention to provide a training device for basketball players for developing proper shooting techniques.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a training device comprising an elongated yieldable tension member which is removably positionable between the upper arm and hand of a basketball player and of a length so as to properly cock the wrist of the player prior to executing a shooting motion and to re-cock the wrist just subsequent to the execution of said shooting motion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a training aid comprising an elongated tensioning member which is connected to a player's upper arm and corresponding hand so that when the elbow is pointed at the target, the wrist is cocked in proper shooting position, during the shooting motion, the wrist is allowed to move through the proper flip motion and subsequent to shooting motion, the wrist is re-cocked.